Making Announcements
by Amy Elizabeth
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has never been good at keeping things to herself. Lighthearted fun, RLNT. Minor spoilers for DH.


**Making Announcements**

**By:** Amy Elizabeth

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer:** Plot: Me, Everything Else: J.K. Rowling

**A/N:** This started as two very separate stories that somehow combined to make something completely different.

**Warning:** Some spoilers for DH.

________________________________________

"Promise me, no scenes about this."

Nymphadora Tonks paused, halfway reaching towards the door of the Burrow, as she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Scene?" She looked over her shoulder, sure that the laughter in her eyes was making Remus nervous, "When have I ever made a scene about our relationship, Remus Lupin? I am nothing if not the picture of comportment."

"Ah, yes." His eyebrow twitched upward, sarcasm evident in his tone "I suppose I have forgotten how well you usually do with making big announcements."

"I'm not going to make a scene." About to turn back to the door, she paused again. She knew they were about to be late to the Order meeting but she couldn't resist goading him a little, "Though just to be certain, would you consider it a scene if I ran in shouting the news? Because that is what I planned on doing."

"'Dora…"

It took all her self-control to hide her grin at his dismayed look, "I mean, this is big news, after all, Remus. Even better, its good news; which is something we all desperately need right now. I think we owe it to the rest of them."

His fingers tightened on her arm; she was sure it was a subconscious attempt to keep her from making good on her threat to break through the door shouting.

"I believe it would be more appropriate to wait until more serious matters have been discussed before we say anything." He used the hand on her arm to turn her fully around to face him.

Her head fell back in mock exasperation, "But Remus, _everything _is a serious matter these days. If I wait until we're discussing the Chudley Cannons or treacle tarts I'll never get to tell anyone."

"There are other ways to tell everyone without shouting it the moment we walk in."

"You're right." Her eyes twinkled, "Maybe I can just slip something in casually."

"No, absolutely not." His eyes narrowed immediately in response to her mischievous look, "I remember all too well the last time you 'casually' let slip something about our relationship."

_______________________________________________________

"_Remus, would you be offended if I ever laughed while we were shagging? I mean, not at you, of course, but if something funny happened?"_

_Remus' eyebrows drew together as he peered over his book. Across the library, curled into a large armchair, Nymphadora Tonks had lowered her magazine into her lap and sat regarding her companions. Out of his peripheral vision Remus noticed Sirius sit a little straighter in his chair, the magazine on Muggle motorcycles Arthur had brought back landed forgotten in his lap. For a second, all the three of them could hear was the creaking of the old house around them. _

"_Finally, we can stop this damned reading." Breaking the silence, Sirius tossed his magazine on the table between them. _

"_I thought you were enjoying that." Keeping his book open, Remus gave a nod of his head to the discarded magazine. _

_Sirius sent him a pointed look, "It'll be there tomorrow." _

_Sighing deeply Remus turned back to the woman across from him, "What on earth are you reading over there?" _

"_Don't avoid the question." Ignoring the incredulous stare from her cousin she pressed on, "Would you be offended? These are things we should know about each other." _

_A huge laugh escaped Sirius, "Why on earth do you need to know "those things" about each other, its not like you two are…" Suddenly Sirius broke off, his head slowly moving from one chair to another, "No…Moony, are you two shagging?" _

_Sighing, Remus replaced his bookmark and closed his book, resigning himself to the fact the peace and quiet seemed to have passed once again, "Well, Sirius, not that it is any of your business…"_

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh, that was different! He was bound to find out one way or another and it could have been much worse." She again started to turn back towards the door, "Besides, this isn't about shagging. They all already know we're doing that. If they don't…. well, then I don't know where they have been."

"Oh dear Merlin, 'Dora." His face had become slightly flushed, "Its not that. I just know that you have a knack for interrupting important discussions with…issues about you and me."

Now she really did give him an exasperated look, "If you are referring to the 'hospital wing scene' you have given me a hard enough time about that already. However, I still resolutely refuse to regret doing that because it finally woke you bloody up." Her chin lifted a little higher in righteous victory, "Besides, they all agreed with me anyways."

"There is no point in rehashing that conversation now."

Pursing her lips at his deflection, she feigned a casual air, "Besides that 'scene' wasn't nearly as bad as the one when I came to tell Molly you had _finally _said 'I love you'."

The blood drained from his face, "What on earth are you talking about, 'Dora?"

She gave a breezy wave of her hand, "Lets just say it involved Arthur, a frying pan, a broken nose, and a chicken."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

She shook her head, "You really don't." At his groan of embarrassment she grabbed his hand and laughed, "All right, Remus, what would you consider 'not a scene'?"

He regarded her warily, "If you can just wait a little… We can let them all know, individually, over the next few days."

"Are you mental?" She gave him an honest look of shock, "I don't know if I can wait ten minutes!" She tugged on his hand as he gave her a pleading look, "I promise to wait until an appropriate moment and be as calm as I can be about it; but this is one of the happiest things that has happened to me in years, let me enjoy it!"

A bemused sigh escaped him and she knew that she had won, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything, if it would make you happy."

She yanked his arm playfully, "Oh, come off it, you git, you're just as happy as I am. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you announce it first."

"Somehow, I think you'll end up beating me to it." He used their joined hands to pull her in for a brief kiss, "And yes, 'Dora, I am happy." The soft smile on his face grew slightly harder, "I just wish we could have the wedding you deserve. One where you could invite your friends and co-workers…"

"Where in Merlin's name do you get the idea I would ever want to invite my co-workers to my wedding?" She rolled her eyes with so much force her head followed suit, "Really, you can be so thick sometimes, Remus."

With obvious effort the smile softened once more, "You're right, I promised, less doom and gloom."

"Thank you. And now, unless you want to skip this meeting and head back home, which I fully support by the way, I suggest we not keep Mad-Eye waiting." She brushed her free hand along his cheek as she turned to open the door, "Be brave, I can't make too much of a mess."

"Foolish last words if I ever heard them." Holding open the door behind her, they stepped into the crowded kitchen of the Burrow.

Few members of the Order of the Phoenix even glanced up as they walked in, most being too absorbed looking through the increasingly dire pages of the _Daily Prophet. _

"About time you two," Mad-Eye cleared his throat gruffly, "we were about to begin."

After the customary security questions they slid in between Kingsley and Hestia, Tonks throwing a quick smile and wave at Molly Weasley and her husband.

Then Mad-Eye stood and all eyes turned to him, though Remus managed to throw one final, pleading glance to Tonks before giving his attention to the gnarled, older man, "First thing is first, Grimmauld Place. We know each of us is now a Secret Keeper which means Snape is one as well…"

Knowing the importance and urgency of the topics at hand, Tonks tried her best to sit still and listen. Still, almost immediately, the minutes seemed to be crawling by.

Suddenly she had a burst of inspiration, if she just placed her left hand on the table someone was bound to notice a…

Remus grabbed her hand as she started to lift it and held tight, not letting her move it from under the table.

_Bugger it. _She sent an innocent, questioning glance his way. By the sidelong look he sent back, he didn't buy it.

Arthur Weasley had placed a large magical calendar on the table, Harry's birthday glowing ominously on the paper, "Now we know when and how the charm on Harry breaks but not how we are going to get him to a safe house before that happens. Anyone have any plans for discussion?"

'_Not besides my wedding plans.' _She quickly thought better of this out loud, not only would Remus have killed her if she had but even she was aware it was not the best moment to change the topic.

She felt awful for being so distracted in such an important meeting.

_If Remus would just have let me run in here shouting I would have done with it and be able to concentrate. _

When Mad-Eye had broke into his third rant about the uselessness of the Ministry safety brochures, Tonks considered mouthing something to Molly across the table. Surely if Molly was the one to interrupt the meeting with an outburst it wouldn't be Tonks' fault.

Unfortunately, she couldn't catch Molly's eye before Remus noticed her trying and shot her a warning look.

_Busted. _She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it together. Tonks had never been good at keeping things to herself, not even little things like how uncomfortable her shoes were or how hungry she was. Keeping something like this quiet was about to drive her mad.

She twitched in her seat and more than once Remus had to grab her leg under the table to keep it still. Finally, several warnings, two discarded plans to get Harry out of Privet Drive, and one nasty argument between Mundungus and Mad-Eye later it was almost time for dinner.

"Does anyone have any reports?" Mad-Eye's blue eye whizzed around the room, "Successes? Failures? Problems?"

It was the perfect opening. Ignoring Remus' suddenly flushed face and panicked eyes, which were screaming silently for her to sit down and be quiet, Tonks shot to her feet, pulled her hand free and thrust it in the air. Flashing the small but bright diamond ring that adorned her left finger she cleared her throat, not that all the attention in the room hadn't already focused on her.

"I do, in fact, have an important success to announce, Mad-Eye." She grinned down the table at the gathered Order members, "I have succeeded in breaking down the fortress that is Remus Lupin. It took many attempts on my behalf and involved a considerable amount of perseverance, intellect, cunning, and luck." She grinned at her fiancé, grabbing at the hand he had pinching the bridge of his nose to hold it in the air, "But we're finally getting married!"

Amidst the assorted shouts of congratulations, Molly's excited cries, and Mad-Eye's grumbling she leaned down and whispered, "See, I told you I could behave. That wasn't _really_ a scene." She grinned at his dubious look, "Just you wait until I get pregnant."


End file.
